LOST: Snowkit's Tale
by Weird Person Who Lives on Mars
Summary: THEY said I was hopeless. THEY said I was gone. THEY said I was dead. THEY lie. I am promising. I am here. I am alive. I am Snowkit. I am back.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

**Chapter 1:The Battle**

Pain, fear. I am breathing heavy, the wounds in my chest deep, to deep. More pain floods my lungs as another breath rattles from my body, air like glass against my blooded throat. The battle still rages, blood flashing, cats screaming. The forest cats have killed many, but we have many more. BloodClan cats stream over the minuet masses of warriors, claws sinking into flesh. Scourge races from cat to cat, his claws and teeth like daggers, splicing, killing, murdering.

I turn my attention back to the warrior I have been fighting. Her coat is white, snowy, like my own, eyes full of blood lust and hate. All the better for battle. Lunging, I rake my claws across her ear. I know she is screaming, even in my soundless world. Again, I pounce. The she-cat counters, slashing claws brush the tips of my snowy pelt. Nimbly, I land on my paws, turning casually around. I can finish her easily, even though she three times my size, an adult, and I am but a kit. It make no difference as I sprang into the air. The warrior rears on her haunches, lashing for my under belly. Instead, I turn, barreling into her chest. My own rib cage howls in agony, but I ignore it, that's what I've been trained to do.

My ears flare up as Scourge and another cat, one a crystal pelt, caked in blood, tumble past. The warrior yelps, struggling as Scourge rakes his claws across the cats shoulder.

The she-cat snarls, I can feel it. I turn back to my enemy, knowing the white warrior is dead, I know his life is gone, I can feel it. Yowling, I spring, I can see the surprise, then the pain in her eyes as my claws rack her flank, finding home in her stomach. I push harder, harder, blood dampening my pelt, coating my claws, stinging my eyes. It feels good, oh so good.

My hair bristles as another forest cat rockets from the mass of pelts, planting it's claws on my back. Body flying through the air, I scream, glass flying through my throat. Death claws it's way into my brain, yowling, chanting, urging me to give up. I pelt flies past me, eyes blank like dead emeralds, dull and worn. His pelt is ragged, bloodied, but clearly orange.

Somewhere, I fell Scourge's claws racking my side, urging me to fight, to get up. I groan, whimpering as a paw, claws extended, collides with my head. My eyes flutter, paws scrabbling on the reddened ground. I will not die.

I whorl around, seeking the cat that bested me. A young apprentice, coat flaky grey, probes the she-cat I had been fighting into the bushes. Breathing more painfully then should be possible, I launch myself at the she-cat, planting my paw on her back. The apprentice turns, claws extended, hatred in her eyes. My claws rake her flank, then her ear. Lashing out, the she-cat swings a paw, but to late, in seconds, she is on her back, my claws on her throat. "We shall have your forest!" I hiss, savouring the words as they coat my tongue. "And you will all die!"

Moments after the words leave my muzzle, a chill hisses through the air. Cold hands pierce my heart as I turn, stifling a scream as I see the corpse. Still and motionless, dull, lifeless, Scourge lies, face to the heavens. The tom who is dead, was dead, removes his claws from my leader, eyes briefly meeting mine. Instantly, the two she-cats are on me, yanking my body to the ground. I yowl as claws tear my ears, limbs. Wailing and broken, I slither between the warriors, darting for the bushes.

Wind screams in my ears, trees clawing at my pelt. Blood leaks from my body, staining my pelt. Every muscle shrieks in protest, yet I still run. I run from the cats that nip at my heels! I run from the anguish that haunts my mind! I run from pain. I run from fear. From life, from death. From light and hope. From all that hurt me more then any scar ever has. I am a fool…


	2. Chapter 2: The Scream

_To answer you questions, this is indeed more then one chapter. Also, the first part of this chapter is in third person, then goes to Snowkit's perspective. Thanx to Hawkpath, Immapickle, Pantherstar101, Darquesse11, and Smurflover for reviewing._

**Chapter 2: The Scream**

Cool moonlight shimmers, casting eerie shadows upon murky swamps. Frogs leap from rock to rock, yet all is silent, seize the creaks and groans of long-dead trees. A lone owl glides smoothly through the air like a knife through butter, momentarily blocking out the menacing full moon, before returning the beams to again haunt the desolate land.

A rustle.

Pale from the light of Silver Pelt, a cat, speckled with blood and memories of battle, emerges from the snake grass. Whimpering miserably, the rouge falters, then sighs, collapsing to the sodden earth. His haunches heave, breaths growing weaker with each passing second. With a tortured shutter, the tom's chest rattles, life seeping from his heart, body, spilling upon the ground.

Suddenly, his eyes flare open, scanning the desolate territory. Quivering lichen proves the rogue is not alone. Scrambling to his paws, he wails in protest, then falls back, panting to the ground. His attempts to escape fate are in vain as the attacker approaches, death following pursuit.

A small sound. Nothing much. Nothing compared to the shrieks of agony that rattled from the tom's chest as blood gushes from fresh wounds. That attacker rears, turing again, striking the rogue with inhuman force! Claws flash, screams erupt, then nothing as silence rules the forest once more.

* * *

><p>I never knew I was sleeping. Not till the moon's ghostly rays sear through my eyelids and into my pupils. Not till the owls silently hoot their lonely words of loss and sorrow. Not till the vampiric forms of bats cloud the sky, swooping and screeching. Not till the swampy water coats my pelt, washing away the blood of battle and the tears of hate and misery. Not till the horrid realization that Scourge was dead, and BloodClan was lost, did I ever realize the heart wrenching reality, and the scars the forest cats had now imbedded in my mind.<p>

Easing myself to my paws, I wince, trying not to howl at the burning pain in my ribs, and and the sliver of blood that slithers across my belly. The landscape is unfamiliar, different. Swamps and moss coat the territory, barley masking the relching smell of carrion. Scents of forest cats engulf the shrubs and bushes, sending my fur on end.

Suddenly, a bloody wail screams from the trees! Heart pounding, blood pumping, I tumble through the grass, streaking for the source of the call.

A body. His pelt is damp, dyed crimson with his own blood. His eyes are closed, swollen, as is the rest of his body. Several ragged menacing wounds glare up at me, sending bile to my throat. With a flicker, the tom's eye flutter open. I gasp as his familiar emerald gaze sweeps to my eyes. Claws, my brother, looks at me, body heaving as the battle for life begins


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

_Yes, this will be a several chapter story. How many, I don't know. It depends how far I want to go with this. Could be just a few more..._

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

The bittersweet smell of death still clings in the air. Even the morning rays of sunlight fail the extinguish the anguish and horror of the bloody scene. Russetfur licked her lips, ruffling her coppery coat. The absents of the constant croaks and ribbits of frogs is unnerving, and the clearing before, even more so.

Again, the ShadowClan deputy shakes her pelt, taking a cautious step forward. Several cats line the area, mouths foaming, dogs teeth collar all to clear. The few patrol warriors accompanying her let out low growls, swinging their heads from side to side in a panicked frenzy.

"BloodClan cats", whispered Boulder, who had worked up the courage to approach the bodies.

"ThunderClan had better stay off our territory! I wanna chance to kill some more BloodClan cats!", jeered Cedarpaw, swiping a paw at his mentor, but receiving a blow to his ear instead.

"The attackers weren't ThunderClan", Russetfur hissed, sniffing the corpses. "Whoever attacked these cats is from BloodClan!"

* * *

><p>Plunk! Plunk! A shiver ripples through me as the cool water of the cavern drips from the stalactites, landing with a splash on my nose. Someone sneezes, I can feel the vibrations as they well up, echoing through the cave. My brother is still alive, but he is weak. Too weak. We were all weak, or we wouldn't have lost.<p>

Ever present fresh blood coats my pelt, leaking from the new wounds. The attack from our own clan had rattled me. Images flash through my mind as I remember the relief as I saw BloodClan cats approach us, then the fear as they lunged, then relief once more as hearts stopped beating . I don't blame them, who could. The battle has left us defeated, weak, we all want the comport of knowing we can still hurt, still burn, still kill.

Suddenly, I smell it, then see it. A mouse. Small and scrawny, but still food. Scrabbling to my paws, I stumble forward, lumbering along an old cow. Freezing, I release my mistake, but the mouse dose not run. With a twitch of his whiskers, he scuttles forward, forcing me to follow him into a new cavern. Lowering down on my haunches, I stalk forward. I am but a few rabbit lengths away and ready to pounce, but before I can, the rodent, scampers away. Again and again I follow, but again and again the mouse moves, causing me to travel deeper and deeper into the cave.

It's dark. The thought strikes me forcefully, turning my attention from the mouse, who scampers away. Darkness filters around my body, sinking cold hands into my heart, piercing my soul, yet I am not afraid.

Breath whooshes from my lungs as a dull glow fills the cave. Glaring from the centre, an enormous rock glitters, sparkles, projecting colour to the darkest parts of the cave. Something calls me forward. Like a fly to light, I am moving towards the stone, soon inches from its smooth surface. I hear them. Voices! Sounds fill me ears, as if someone has finally took away the vail that had left me muffled, soundless. I laugh and purr, the sounds of my voice igniting my brain. There are others too. Forest cats prod around me, kits jump and tumble, apprentices rush from den to den. I know them, their faces, their scents, their coats and eyes, but I have never seen them. Yet something jars at the back of my memory, something missing, like a book from which the pages are torn.

Abruptly, the sounds stops, turing into unreadable whispers. Dozen of eyes are wide with terror, staring at me, urging me to do something I cannot understand.

Bright and wild, a pair of amber eyes bursts from the thicket! Streaking behind them, a pale tabby body rockets towards me, but not before my back explodes in pain. I scream, thrashing, trying to claw at something, anything, but I can't. The paws aren't mine, nor the willowy frame of the kit's body I possess. The ground dissipates, something grabs my paw, trying to drag me back. My screams die to whimpers of pain, then nothing, as my world is silent once more.


End file.
